Boredom Killer
by CatNinja0122
Summary: My Zexal Shark Day contribution. (Yes I know it's supposed to be week, but I'm only doing one today.) When Yuma comes over to Shark's so they can spend the day together, what does he do when he gets insanely bored? Can be looked at as Sharkbait but is really meant to just be friends doing something fun. One-shot!


**Okay, so, I was originally planning on doing a story for each day this week to celebrate Zexal Shark Week. (I don't usually post things on Tumblr, that's why.) But then, I decided my ideas just didn't feel right. However, I talked to my friend theabridgedkuriboh on here the other day, and she gave me my needed inspiration. For me, it's only Zexal Shark Day, but whatev. Welcome all who are reading my one-shot here, enjoy your Zexal Shark Week and my contribution!**

XxXxXxXx

The day had started out just like Shark had planned. Yuma had come over to hang out. He'd taken the pink and black-haired boy out for a ride on his motorcycle, and they had stopped at one of the fancy restaurants for lunch. Yuma had not bothered to let him try to get a word in on their conversations.

But Shark didn't really care. He just wanted to have some fun with someone other than Rio today.

Everything had been going as he planned. After lunch, they'd had a couple of Duels against one another to kill time waiting for a movie to come on at five o'clock. Shark had won the first two, and Yuma, who had finally gotten in gear, won the last one. They had taken a break and sat on the couch, letting the last fifteen minutes slowly drag by.

Yuma glanced at the clock. Only two minutes had passed since they sat on the couch? Argh, he was getting nowhere! He was too bored. Time would never get to five o'clock at this rate. They needed something to do that would kill it.

Suddenly, he had an idea. With a gasp, Yuma bolted up from his spot next to Shark, racing into the kitchen and kicking up dust as he did. Shark raised an eyebrow, staring at where his hyper friend had run off to. Whatever he was planning, he wasn't sure he liked where it was going.

"Shark! Turn around!"

The purple-haired turned and stared at Yuma. His eyes instantly went wide with fear.

Clenched in Yuma's hand was an onion.

"Yuma, if you know what's good for you, you'll keep that stupid thing away from me."

"No way! ONION FIGHT!"

"NO!"

Too late. Yuma had already thrown the onion at Shark. It hit him on the shoulder, making him yelp when it did. He bounced from his spot on the couch, glancing at the clock as he did.

Four forty-nine was on it.

Still eleven minutes to go. And for Shark, that meant eleven minutes of torture, via onions.

Another one of the tear-inducting food items came flying at Shark. He leapt out of the way, fear in his ocean-blue eyes. Yuma giggled and threw another one at him. It literally exploded on contact, making the purple-haired teen in front of him nearly scream in fear.

"Cut that out Yuma! I'm serious!"

"Prove it by throwing an onion at me!"

"Gross! No way!" 

"Alright then."

The pink and black-haired boy came running Shark's way, the biggest onion he had ever seen in his hand. With a yelp, Shark was dashing the other way, not wanting to come in contact with that thing. Yuma was tailing him, trying to get a good aim so he could make a huge mess when he threw this onion. It would be the most hilarious thing he'd ever done in his life.

They raced around the corner, Yuma nearly knocking himself out when he ran into the wall. Normally, Shark would've gone and made sure he was okay.

But he was afraid Yuma would pull something and hit him with the onion while he was over there. It was one thing when Rio took advantage of this. Yuma...

He was another story all together.

So instead, Shark ran out the back door of the house. He looked at one of the other clocks as he did. Four fifty-eight was on it.

_Thank god!_ Shark thought, scampering up the nearest tree. _I don't think I could take it if Yuma were torturing me with those things for longer than five more minutes._

The door he'd recently run out was sent flying open. Out stepped Yuma, the large onion and several little ones in his grasp. Shark gulped, then froze in attempt to stay hidden away. He watched from his spot on the branch as Yuma walked under him, not even noticing he was up there as he looked around.

"Shark!" Yuma yelled, a frown slowly forming on his face. "You seriously aren't going to come out because of a stupid onion? I thought you were better than that!"

Shark glared. He made a soft growling noise, then cupped his mouth. Thankfully, Yuma had not heard him. Good. He was safe.

For now.

"C'mon Shark!" Yuma called again, tossing one of the small onions up and down. Shark couldn't help but wonder where the heck he got them all. Unless...

Rio. Of course she'd keep a secret stash of the things laying around the fridge.

Suddenly, something smacked against the tree. Shark gulped, then slowly looked to his right. There, on the side of the tree, was a now smashed onion. The purple-haired teen looked down, seeing Yuma with a smirk on his face.

_Crap_.

He'd been found.

"Found you Shark! Now get down from there!"

"And let you hit me with onions? No way!"

"Then I guess I'll just have to force you down."

"Wait, what?"

Shark soon found out. He yelped when another onion hit him right in the face, making him cry out and flip off of the tree branch. The purple-haired barely caught himself by grabbing onto the branch when he slipped. With a glare, he looked down at Yuma. The kid had a cocky look on his face as he threw another onion at him, causing him to yell and drop off of the branch completely. He landed on the ground with a thud, then glared up at Yuma when the pink and black-haired walked over to him.

"Don't do it Yuma."

"I'm not listening to you."

And before he could protest anymore, The large onion was spattered all over Shark. He let out a scream such as Yuma had never heard him do before, then went running inside the house. Yuma chuckled, then chased after him.

He was just happy he'd killed his boredom.

**END**


End file.
